


Forced to Watch

by alienboy



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Coming In Pants, Costume Kink, F/M, Gags, Kink Discovery, Kink Meme, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sweaters, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bad porn for the sake of a punchline, hollis doesn't know he's there, hollis has a monster cock for some reason, larry has to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboy/pseuds/alienboy
Summary: Sally's fed up with her marriage, so she decides to teach Larry a lesson.





	Forced to Watch

Larry's heard most of the conversation with his ear pressed to the wall. He didn't get everything, but he's been able to make out enough and fill in the gaps himself. The conversation thus far has involved Sally convincing Mason that Larry is out of town, and Mason coming to the awareness that Sally wants to do more than talk, and both of them agreeing to move the "conversation" to the bedroom. Mason didn't even put up a fight. So much for taking the moral high ground.

He spies on them through the gap between doors, Sal all made up with her hair coiffed, wearing the tightest sweater she owns and a short skirt, and Mason--god damn it--Mason in his Nite Owl costume, with his stupid little panties. Larry tries not to pay too much attention to the substantial bulge in them. He attempts to clench his teeth, and ends up biting down on the gag in his mouth, having forgotten about it.

They're right in front of him when Sally kneels on the floor and yanks Mason's briefs down around his ankles, and that wasn't padding. She struggles to get her mouth around him, taking just the head and working the shaft with both of her perfectly manicured hands. His dick grows even bigger in her mouth. Jesus, he's hung like a fucking donkey. Larry's starting to get hard himself, but there's nothing he can do about it tied up like this. He shuts his eyes, blocking out the sight of them together for a few seconds. It's useless--he can still hear them, and even if he couldn't, he'd know.

Sally's clothes come off, and she gives him a tit fuck before letting him do her doggy-style. She tells him not to hold back, lets him know she likes it rough, and makes a soft, high whimper of pain every time he slams all the way into her. Larry's watching another man fuck his wife and he can't tear his eyes off them, and he can't even fucking jerk off. If he could just get one hand free, or hell, find something to rub against...

Larry's watching another man fuck his wife, and for the first time in his life, he can't lie to himself. He's jealous of one of the people he's watching, and it's not Mason.

More than ever, he wants to get out of here. Vowing to clobber them both and make time for introspection later, he attempts to free himself without succeeding. Silk Spectre hasn't lost her touch, not when it comes to seducing men _or_ tying them up. It's no use, and Larry gives up after several minutes of futile struggling, which were not completely unenjoyable--another disquieting watershed moment.

They're still going at it, and he doesn't know what to do apart from continue to watch. His new perspective makes things...interesting. There's a lot about Mason to appreciate, if one is that way inclined. Nice ass. Great legs. Then, without warning, Larry cums in his pants. How fucking embarrassing. He hasn't done that since high school. Well, college. Evidently, he was louder than he thought too.

"Sal, what was that?" Mason asks.

"It was nothing. Probably just the wind."

"It sure didn't sound like the wind."

They've stopped. Mason's pulled his panties up, and Sally's got her underwear back on. Larry realizes, with some degree of schadenfreude, that he's probably the only one out of the three of them who's going to get his rocks off before this charade is over. Winning the battle but losing the war, or something like that.

"Sal? What's going on? Tell me."

Sally sighs, ready to concede defeat. "I'm sorry, Hollis. I haven't been completely honest with you. Larry _isn't_ out of town."

"Where the hell is he, then?"

"...He's in the closet."


End file.
